Your Forever Is All That I Need
by ParadiseAly
Summary: Lauren and Aly go to a Sleeping With Sirens concert together. Lauren finds herself falling head over heels for Kellin Quinn. What could possibly happen? Read to find out.
1. Forgetting To Breathe

"Lauren! Are you ready yet?" I yelled.

"I'm putting my pants on! Don't leave without me!" My best friend yelled from her bedroom.

I laughed. "I will if you don't hurry!"

Lauren came running down the hallway, buttoning her jeans in the process. "Wait! You can't just leave me! I have to meet Kellin so we can get married and he can have my babies!"

"Don't you mean so you can have his babies?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Either way."

I shook my head. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"I know. But, I look hot, so it's okay." She said.

I took in her outfit: paint splattered black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that she cut into a low v-neck and used black fabric paint to write Sleeping With Sirens on the front, and black combat style boots. "That is a very nice outfit."

"I know!" She laughed.

"What about mine? Am I good?" I asked.

Lauren flipped her black hair over her shoulder and examined my outfit. "The skirt's short, but not too short. The shirt is tight, but not too tight. Your makeup is perf. The boots are cute. Oh, I know what you need!"

She ran back to her bedroom and I waited.

Lauren ran back out and clipped a small black bow into my blond hair. "Okay. You're good now."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"So, are you ready to meet Kellin sexy Quinn?" I asked.

Lauren laughed. "Oh my god. Hell to the yes!"

"Then let's go!" I ordered.

We ran out to the car and sped to the venue.

"This is it, Aly!" She screamed when I turned onto the street. "Look, we can still get a good spot in line!"

"Lauren, calm down. I don't want to go deaf before the concert." I said.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! I mean, Sleeping With Sirens and fucking Asking Alexandria in the same night! Oh my god! I can't breathe!" She said.

I shook my head and parked the car.

We got our bags and walked to the end of the line. There were only about 20 people in front of us.

"Oh, hey. Check it!" I said and opened my bag.

Lauren peered inside. "Bras. Nice!"

She opened her bag. "Great mind think alike!"

Both of our bags were filled to the top with bras. "We're amazing people."

"I know!" She laughed.

"So, what do we do for three hours until doors open?" I asked.

Lauren looked around. "Stare at cute guys?"

"Sounds like a plan." I laughed.

I spotted a really cute guy with longish black hair. He turned and I could really see his face. His eyes were blue, his smile was gorgeous, and... Oh my god. It couldn't be.

"Oh my fucking god! Lauren!" I gasped and started slapping her.

"What?" She asked.

I stared ahead, speechless.

She followed me eyes. "Oh. My. God."

"It can't be." I said.

"It is." She said.

"Oh my god. Kellin fucking Quinn." I breathed.

"He's right there." Lauren smiled. "I just might die!"

I smiled. "Don't die. Please don't die. Just, oh my god, it's Kellin Quinn. I can't breathe."

"He's mine." She warned.

I laughed. "I know. I know. You know who I want!"

"Sam Bettley?" She asked.

"Who else?" I laughed.

She nodded. "Good point."

We stared at Kellin in silence for a few minutes when Lauren gasped. "Do you think he'll talk to us?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

Kellin was slowly making his way down the line of waiting fans, talking to everyone.

"Aly! He's so going to talk to us! Oh my god, dying." Lauren gushed.

"Makeup check!" I said.

She checked mine. "You're good!"

"Okay. You too." I said.

Within a few minutes, Kellin reached us.

"Hey!" He smiled widely.

My heart skipped a beat.

Lauren and chorused. "Hi!"

"You two have lovely shirts." He said, admiring our handy work. "Did you make them yourselves?"

We nodded.

"That's amazing!" He smiled.

I glanced over at Lauren she was blushing. "Thanks."

Kellin smiled at her and she blushed harder.

_She's dying right now_. I thought.

"So, I guess I just want to say thanks. I think it's awesome how fans come out so early for shows like this. You're the reason I'm living my dreams right now." He said to us.

We smiled.

"We have to thank you, too. I mean, I don't know where either of us would be without your music. Honestly, we would probably be dead." I explained.

Kellin immediately pulled us both into a hug. "I'm glad I was able to help you. You're the reason I make music."

We hugged him back.

After a few seconds we separated.

"So, will I be seeing you two after the show?" He asked.

"Of course." Lauren grinned.

Kellin smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

And with that, he moved on to the next group of fans.

Lauren turned to me, nearly crying. "Aly, he wants to see us after the show."

She hugged me. "Kellin Quinn is a lovely human."

"Yes, he is." I hugged her back.

She looked up at me. "If I faint, you'll catch me, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Lauren. I will catch you when your fangirling goes too far."

She smiled. "Thanks. Because, honestly, I forgot to breathe when we were talking to him. That'll probably happen later, too."

"I'll let Kellin catch you then. You can fall into his chest dramatically and he won't be able to help but fall in love with you." I joked.

She gasped. "Oh my god! You're right! He's totally going to love me."

~!Author'sNote!~ Lauren, this is for you. Because you're a badass and I love you. And because I completely understand your love for Kellin Quinn. So, enjoy the story about your lovelife with him! haha. xoxo, Aly.


	2. Going To The Bus

"Aly!" Lauren hugged me tightly as we walked back out of the venue. "This was amazing!"

"I know, right!" I grinned. "It was perfect!"

"Kellin's voice is perfect." She said. "I want him in my bed."

I laughed. "I want Sam Bettley in my bed!"

"Well, he's right fucking over there!" Lauren pointed to where he was standing and I gasped.

I started slapping her arm. "Oh my god, should I talk to him? I should talk to him, right? Oh my god, what do I do? How do I look? I'm going to die."

"Aly, deep breath." Lauren said and I followed her directions. "You look gorgeous. We'll go talk to him together."

I nodded and we walked over to him.

"Hi, Sam." I smiled sweetly.

He turned to us and smiled. Oh my god, he was perfect. "Hi!"

"Um, I'm Aly. This is my best friend, Lauren." I intoduced us.

Lauren smiled. "Hi."

Sam smiled again. "Hi, Aly and Lauren."

I blushed and toyed with my Asking Alexandria bracelet.

"Aly, you should show Sam your Asking Alexandria tattoo." Lauren said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" I giggled.

I pulled up my shirt and showed him the band name that was tattooed on my ribcage.

"Holy shit." He smiled and examined the tattoo. "That's incredible."

We smiled at each other and I almost didn't notice the person walking towards our group.

"Sam, you slut, already trying to get girls to take their shirts off." A smooth voice teased.

I looked away from Sam and saw Kellin Quinn approaching.

Lauren slapped my arm hard and I giggled.

I pushed my shirt back down.

"Hey, I talked to you earlier!" Kellin smiled at Lauren and I.

We smiled at him.

"I didn't catch your names, though." He frowned.

"I'm Lauren!" She piped up. "And this is, Aly, my best friend."

We smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you again." He hugged her.

"I promised you would." She giggled.

Kellin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I like you, you seem really awesome."

Lauren blushed. "Thanks."

I had to laugh. They were vibing so hard.

Sam smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"Do you girls want to come party with us?" Sam asked. "You're old enough, right?"

We nodded and chorused, "We're 21."

Sam took my hand and the boys led us back to Asking Alexandria's tour bus.

Sam opened the door and we walked inside. The first thing I noticed was Ben Bruce, opening a bottle of vodka and Danny Worsnop opening a bottle of tequila.

"Hey, new comers!" They said.

Lauren and I grinned.

"This is Lauren and Aly." Kellin introduced us and we shook hands with Danny and Ben.

"I can see why Sam likes you." Danny teased, looking pointedly at my chest.

I blushed and resisted the urge to fold my arms across my D-cups.

Meanwhile, Ben pulled the same thing with Lauren.

She squeezed my hand once, trying to convey how happy she was without having to say it aloud.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Sam asked.

"Vodka." I said.

"Just vodka?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Straight vodka's the way to go."

Sam grinned. "What about you, Lauren?"

"Tequila sunrise." She said and Sam went to get our drinks.

When Sam came back with our drinks, we drank them quickly.

We're both small girls, so one drink is enough to get us pretty tipsy.

I was already staggering and Lauren was slurring her words.

You would think that Aly would be a hard name to screw up but Lauren managed. She also kept repeating herself, trying to get it right.

I was laughing at her the entire time.

After a while, Lauren and Kellin were being a little more than friendly, and by that I mean they were making out on the couch, not even caring about who stared.

"Get a room, lovers." I said and kicked Lauren's shin.

"Ow. Whore." She pulled away from Kellin and stared at me.

I stuck my tongue out and Sam laughed.

Kellin smiled at Lauren. "Wanna go back to our bus?"

She nodded and they left.

I pulled my phone out and shot her a quick text: _hav fun WITH your pants on... or not, i dont really care. _

She texted me back: _haha. you too! just dont get preggers._

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and Sam pulled me onto his lap.

We started kissing and after a while, he started pulling me to his bunk.

I didn't stop him.

And I knew Lauren wouldn't be stopping Kellin either.

~!Author'sNote!~ Ta-da! You're welcome, Lauren, you're welcome. haha. Review, guys. I love you. xoxo, Aly.


	3. Waking Up

"Aly, I hate to wake you but unless you want to wake up in another city, you might need to go." Sam said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I looked at Sam and he smiled.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He said.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." I muttered.

He grinned. "I really hope so."

Sam handed me my clothes and then my phone.

"Hey, Sam. Um, do you think maybe I could-" I began.

He cut me off. "Don't worry. My number's already programmed in."

I giggled. "Thanks."

Then I hurried to get dressed and I called Lauren as I was lacing up my boots.

"What?" She groaned.

I laughed. "Looks like we need to head home."

She sighed. "Can't we just like, live with them forever and have sex with them every night? I would be totally fine with that."

"Laur, they're rock stars, not our boyfriends." I said.

She sighed again. "I know."

"Then get dressed so we can go. I'll buy you Chic-fil-a for breakfast if that will make you happy. And I have Sam's number so if we need to, we'll be able to get ahold of the guys, alright?" I explained.

"Okay, fine. I'll get ready. But I hope you're in good enough condition to drive. I think I'm still a little bit drunk." Lauren said.

I laughed. "Lightweight. And don't worry, I wouldn't trust you to drive the car anyways."

We hung up a few seconds later and I climbed out of the bunk and found Sam sitting on the couch in front lounge.

"So, uh, I guess it's time for me to go." I said.

He hopped up and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Last night was fun. I hope I can see you again."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his soft, brown hair. "We'll figure something out."

Sam pressed his lips softly to mine and we pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Bye, Sam." I said.

"I'll see you later." He smiled.

I started walking off the bus and I heard him shout "I'll text you."

When I got outside, Lauren was already waiting for me.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and we walked to our car which was still parked on the side of the street. I was thankful we hadn't gotten towed.

"So, how was Sam?" Lauren giggled.

I laughed. "Fantastic! What about Kellin?"

"Oh my god. I think I'm in love." She said.

"Lauren, you can't get emotionally attached to every guy you bang. It will make your life very, very difficult." I teased.

She slapped my arm. "Shut up."

We hopped into the car and I drove to the nearest Chic-fil-a where we grabbed some breakfast sandwiches.

We sat down to eat in silence when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was a text from "Sam 3"

I giggled. "Lauren, look, Sam put a little heart by his name in my contacts. Oh, that's adorable."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "That boy could wrap a pink ribbon around a dead dog and you would think that it's cute."

"That isn't true. Dead things aren't cute." I said.

"Unless they're wrapped in a pink ribbon, courtesy of Sam Bettley."

I laughed. "You are such a bitch."

Lauren grinned through a mouthful of food. "I know."

We finished our breakfast then headed home.

Lauren ran upstairs to take a shower and go back to bed.

I, however, decided to take a quick shower then spend the next few hours listening to Asking Alexandria and texting Sam.

I realized Sam was probably going to need some more sleep before their next show, so I sent him a message that said "I think we both need a bit more sleep. So I'm going to go to bed, and you should do the same. I'll talk to you soon. :)"

A few moments later I got another text that said "Goodnight, Aly."

I smiled and put my phone on my bedside table then snuggled up in bed.

The bed was empty and cold, and I didn't like that.

Then I realized I would be much more comfortable if there was a certain bass player snuggled up beside me.

**~!Author's Note!~ So, I suck at updating and I'm so so so so so sorry. There's been a lot of drama going on recently and I've been super busy but I should be updating much more often. Thanks for reading. And leave a review, please. xoxo, Aly.**


End file.
